


Mischief in Halloweentown

by MerCevans



Category: Halloweentown (1998), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Halloweentown Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, First Kiss, Good Theo Raeken, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloweentown References, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Potions, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Pumpkins, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements, True Mates, Warlock Stiles Stilinski, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: On the night of Halloween, Stiles discovered his magical heritage. His babcia is a Witch and he is a Warlock.Every Halloween the portal communicating the mortal world and Halloweentown, where all the supernatutal creatures lived, opens so you can cross to the other side.Stiles's first time in Halloweentown is different that what he imagine it would be. He needs to break a dark curse. And there is a Werewolf following him everywhere, who swears to protect him, even though, he doesn't know why.Teen Wolf x Halloweentown.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Scott McCall, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Steo Spooktober





	Mischief in Halloweentown

“Come on Dad! Why don’t you never let me go out in Halloween, It’s just a party!” Stiles complained to his father.

Stiles was a sixteen year old boy, soon to be seventeen, he lived with his father, who was the Sheriff, in a Town called Beacon Hills. His mother passed away when he was still a little kid and since then, he had never been able to enjoy a Halloween day, which also happened to be his birthday.

“My answer is still no! You can see your friend tomorrow. Aren’t you a little bit old to be trick or treating anyway?” Sheriff Stilinski said.

“It’s a party at Heather’s House, come on Dad!” Stiles insisted.

“I said no. You can celebrate your birthday with your friends tomorrow. I asked for the day off, we can do something together” The Sheriff offered.

“Pass” Stiles responded angrily going to his room.

Stiles never understood his father hatred towards Halloween. The Sheriff met his wife Claudia in a Halloween party himself, but he had always claimed that Stiles did not understand everything that happened in Halloween.

Stiles himself was an enthusiastic about everything supernatural related. Werewolves, Vampires, Mummies, Ogres, Fairies… and Witches. Stiles loved Witches and Warlocks above all the supernatural creatures. He had many books about Witchcraft and Spells, When he was younger he loved to pretend to be a Warlock and use magic. But his father always got mad when he did that.

Stiles seated on his bed and put on his headphones. He left his phone on the side, it was better not to see any messages about the party. It would only made him angrier. Stiles loved his father, he really did, but he was too protective of Stiles, they lived in a bubble and Stiles wanted to see and learn more. A knock on the door woke Stiles from his thoughts.

“Go away Dad, I’m busy” Stiles shouted. The door opened, Stiles rolled his eyes turning around to show his father his annoyed face.

“That’s no way to greet your grandmother” An old lady declared in the doorframe.

“Babcia!” Stiles exclaimed hugging his grandmother.

“Oh let me see you Mischief, Oh you’ve grown up so much since the last time I saw you, you’re a young man!” Babcia claimed making Stiles chuckle.

“It’s so great that you are here” Stiles said.

Babcia was the mother Stiles’s late mom, she and Stiles’s father didn’t seem to get along as they always fought each other. She only ever came to visit them on Halloween day, and although her stays were short Stiles adored her and her stories. Babcia was into the supernatural too, she always discussed it with Stiles, and she gave him books, and amulets from her journeys.

“I wouldn’t miss your seventeenth birthday for the world. It’s such an important age” Babcia claimed.

“Babcia, could you help me in the kitchen, I was trying to make dinner” The Sheriff interrupted.

“Of course dear. I can give you the presents I brought for you later” Babcia winked at Stiles.

Dinner was peaceful, his father tried not to make any comments when he and babcia discussed about covens, spells or spooky creatures. But as always midnight was coming and Stiles’s father remembered babcia that she couldn’t miss her bus.

“Perhaps Stiles could come with me this time, visit my town and house…” Babcia suggested. Stiles smiled excited. He had always wanted to see where her grandmother lived.

“No, Stiles has school and his life is here. You are always welcome here, but this is Stiles home and this is were he is going to stay” Stiles’s father responded with seriousness.

“But Noah dear…” Babcia insisted. Stiles noticed that she looked a little bit desperate.

“No. It’s my final word” Noah said firmly.

Babcia looked at The Sheriff with a sad expression. “Very well. I’ll just give Stiles a few things I brought him and I’ll take my leave” Babcia conceded. Noah nodded.

Stiles and babcia went to the teen’s room. “I’m sorry about him babcia, you know how crazy he gets in Halloween. I think it’s because it reminds him of mom” Stiles apologised. “Maybe next year he’ll let me visit you” Stiles smiled.

Babcia smiled sadly. “As your father say I can always come. Anyway I brought you two things” Babcia opened her purse. Sties could swear the thing was enchated, it seemed as if it did not had a bottom. “Here” Babcia handed Stiles an amulet with an inscription in an old language. “It’s for protection” She claimed. but the second gift caught Stiles’s attention more.

“A Cloak! Oh this would have been perfect for the costume party that Dad didn’t let me go to” Stiles said excited.

Babcia smiled sweetly. “Never forget how magical you are Stiles. It’s in your blood”. Stiles huffed and nodded.”Do you remember the story book I gave you a few years ago?” Babcia asked.

“The Halloweentown one? yes, you know it has always been my favourite” Stiles said grabbing the book. The book told the story of a young Warlock who visited a town called Halloweetown in where all the creatures from the scary stories lived in peace. It was Stiles’s favourite story, he had always wised that a place like that actually existed.

“Babcia the bus!” Noah shouted from downstairs. It was almost midnight. Stiles hugged her grandmother goodbye.

In the kitchen Babcia confronted Noah. “You’re taking away was so special about your son. Claudia would have wanted him to at least had the chance to choose if he wanted to learn Witchcraft” Stiles had followed his grandmother without her realising and was listening hidden behind the door.

“Don’t you dare use Claudia! She came to live in the mortal world with me! I know you were always against she marrying a human, but she did, she chose to gave up her roots and have an ordinary life, which is what I’m trying to give to Stiles. God knows it’s been hard to cover up every time that his powers manifested, specially when you came to fill his brain with those fantastic and magical stories, but after tonight I won’t have to worry about it anymore” The Sheriff claimed.

“You’re making a big mistake” Babcia said sadly before leaving.

Stiles was shocked. he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. _Was he a Warlock?_ And his powers! They were disappearing tonight. he couldn’t let that happen, he needed to figure out what was going on. Stiles took the cloak that her gradmother just gave him and sneaked out of the house without his father noticing.

Stiles followed his babcia to a bus stop. Stiles was confused as he had never seen that stop before. Out of nowhere a bus came and his grandmother jumped inside. Stiles did the same. The bus started but a few seconds later Stiles could swear the the bus was _flying_. Stiles couldn’t believe his eyes, It was like a rollercoaster. The bus finally landed and when Stiles looked trough the glass he stood shocked. It was Halloweentown. The one from the story book he loved. The same main square that it was painted on the cover of the book, with the Giant Pumpkin at the centre of it, and all around there were all types of creatures walking, talking… So it _existed_ , a place for all supernatural and mythological creatures to live in peace.

Thanks to the shock, Stiles lost sight of his babcia. He got out of the bus and started walking but he was so amazed by everything around him that he ended up being pushed, and he fell at the Gigant Pumpkin feet.

“Well and who you may be?” A voice asked Stiles. Stiles lifted his head coming face to face with a man dressed in a fancy orange suit and a top-hat. “As the Mayor of this Town I recognise everyone who lives here, but I don’t believe I have ever seen you around”

“Oh, yes, I-I came with my grandmother… to visit her and to get to know the Town” Stiles lied.

“Your grandmother..?” The Mayor questioned.

“Yes, Angela Gajos” Stiles responded.

“Oh, you must be Claudia’s son, looking closely you definitely have the Gajos eyes” The Mayor said lifting delicately Stiles’s jaw.

Stiles felt uncomfortable. He was not getting good vibes from the the man. “So… I’m afraid I lost my babcia… Do you perhaps know where she lives?” Stiles asked.

“Oh, of course! The Gajos Witches and Warlocks have always lived in the Gajos Manor” The Mayor said before whistling with his fingers. A taxi cab came from around the corner. “Bennie will take you, my name is Valack if you ever need anything” Valack smiled.

“Thanks” Stiles said turning to the taxi, but yelped as he saw that the driver was a _skeleton_.

“Jump in boy, I’ll take you wherever you want” Bennie laughed.

“You’ll see, he is a magnificent driver. To the Gajos Manor, Bennie” The Mayor said opening the door for Stiles to enter the cab.

Bennie surely was a good driver, but he did not know the meaning of a speed limit. During the drive Stiles was glued to the window looking at the Town. The shops, the streets, the citizens everything felt like a dream.

“So first time, in Halloweentown?” Bennie asked.

“Yeah” Stiles answered.

“You gotta be careful. We live in peace here, but there are bad people too, look, the gang over there” Bennie pointed at the right side.

Stiles looked in the direction and saw a group of kids around his age. In the middle of it was a boy. Very handsome, like supermodel type of handsome. He was wearing a black jacket and with his pose he appeared to be the leader of the group. The boy turned around and found Stiles in the cab. Their eyes locked and Stiles felt a wave of electricity in his body. They looked at each other for what felt like minutes as if the world had just frozen, until the taxi drove away. Stiles heart was beating fast.

“And who was he? I-I mean… them?” Stiles questioned.

“That’s Theo Raeken’s Werewolf gang, they are not an official Pack, they are a bunch of troublemakers. Better not to mingle with them. Stiles nodded. “We are here” Bennie announced.

Stiles saw the beautiful and spooky mansion, It was definitely babcia’s style. Stiles exited the cab and entered the property. His babcia must have felt the intrusion and greeted him on the door.

“Stiles! what are you doing here!” Babcia exclaimed.

“I followed you. I heard you talking to Dad and I had to know if what you were saying… I-I’m a really a Warlock?” Stiles asked.

Babcia smiled. “Yes, you are Mischief, you are a Gajos Warlock. You’re meant to be a powerful magic user, just like your mother was” Babcia responded.

“Am I going to lose my powers?” Stiles questioned thinking about the conversation babcia and his father had am hour ago.

“Not anymore, you came here and you accepted your powers! You’ll have to receive your training” babcia alleged.

“I can come after school and you can teach me!” Stiles said excited.

“I’m afraid it doesn’t work that way sweetheart. The portal to pass to Halloweentown only opens at Halloween” Babcia explained.

“That’s why Dad never let me out on Halloween, He knew that all the monsters and creatures could come to our world” Stiles muttered.

“Yes dear, your father was trying to protect you, he has never really understood how our world works. But he always made Claudia happy and for that I thank him.” Babcia claimed.

In that moment a ring sounded in the House. “Oh the potion must be ready” babcia said going to the kitchen. Stiles followed her with curiosity. “You got me in the middle of the problem Stiles, maybe it was meant to be, having two Gajos Witches can make a difference” Babcia commented.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked.

“You see lately, there has been some strange things happening. People who has turned evil, who has lost their memories, and then later disappeared. It's curse. I was trying to use the Talisman. It came from Merlin, _yes_ , that Merlin, and It can help me solve this mystery” babcia took the talisman and filled it with the potion that she made. She then recited a spell. But nothing happened. “I was afraid this would happen, I need to make the real potion with the real ingredients… We have to go shopping! Oh this could be a perfect chance to buy you the things that you will need for your training” Babcia said excited.

“But babcia wait… If you say that you can only pass to my world during the day of Halloween, there’s only a few hours left” Stiles said with worry. Some part of him wanted to stay and learn, he wanted to use his powers and see what he had been missing all this years. But he couldn’t leave his father.

“Oh don’t worry! time goes different here that in your world, a few hours there can be days here! We have time for you to explore” Babcia exclaimed. Stiles grinned.

The both went to the commercial street. “You can’t tell anyone about our mission, I don’t know who to trust anymore.” Babcia said.

Stiles was astonished by all the shops. But one of the caught his attention immediately. “Wait, do we really fly in brooms?!” Stiles asked animated.

“Oh yes dear! You need one! Let’s choose the best one for you” Babcia responded.

Stiles looked trough the brooms. But there was one that caught his attention. It was a dark brown and long broom. Classic. But Stiles had always loved the classics.

“And who you might be little Warlock?” A voice said behind Stiles. _Theo Raeken_. The Werewolf from before, he looked human but there was a predatory aura coming from him.

Stiles didn’t answer he just looked at the Werewolf. “I saw you in the Taxi, but I have never seen you around before. I would have remembered seeing a face like yours” Theo said looking at his face focusing on Stiles’s lips. Stiles felt heat in his cheeks. There was some tension between them, some kind of energy that Stiles had never felt before.

“Theodore, leave my grandson alone” Babcia interrupted.

“A Gajos Witch. Interesting” Theo smirked. “I know very powerful people around here, you and I together could be unstoppable” Theo whispered suggestively at Stiles.

“Get out!” Babcia said attacking Theo with a minor spell. The Werewolf sent babcia a treating glare before winking at Stiles and leaving. “You chose a broom dear?” babcia asked.

“I think this one is perfect” Stiles said showing his grandmother the broom that he liked.

“That one is classic sir. Very nice choice.” The Cyclops who owned the store said.

“How do you fly it?” Stiles asked.

“With magic, obviously” babcia smiled and before knowing what was happening she was pulling Stiles to sit on the broom and they were flying.

Flying was exactly as Stiles imagine it. He felt free, happy, complete. Stiles had always been a weird kid, he always felt as if something was missing from his life. Now he knew what it was. _magic_.

After buying the broom, Stiles and his grandmother checked other stores to find the secret ingredients for her potion. Babcia saw the Mayor, Valack, in one of the stores and decided to confront him about the problem. Some of her friends were missing and, although she acted as if the problem wasn’t so serious, Stiles knew his babcia. She was scared. The Mayor only blew babcia away saying that he was going to investigate. But Stiles knew he was lying. Stiles had always being phenomenal at figuring out if someone was lying or not. He was an excellent liar himself.

Stiles entered to an old book store. There were so many spell books and real supernatural encyclopaedias there. He lost contact with her babcia, but he was so absorbed by the books that he didn’t notice.

Babcia herself was thinking how to solve the curse that seemed to be affecting the citizens of Halloweentown.

“No one believes you, huh?” Theo said, face showing a smirks.

“I don’t know what you mean” babcia said ignoring the werewolf.

“I noticed too. Some people disagreeing, others changing, their memories… seem to be disappearing” Theo argued.

“What do you know about it?” Babcia asked. The Wolf knew something.

Theo grinned mischievously. “Follow me”. The Werewolf started walking and babcia went after him. She needed to know.

Theo arrived to an abandoned cinema. He opened the door with a key and they entered the building. In one of the cinema rooms, Babcia saw the creatures who had disappeared. They were frozen, under some kind of spell. Then a dark presence appeared in front of babcia. Theo was on the side of the room looking at the scene with a evil grin. It was a trap.

In the book store, Stiles felt a shudder in his body. Babcia. She was in danger. He ran following his instincts, finding the cinema. Without hesitation he entered. Stiles saw the dark presence, he felt its power.

“Give me Merlin talisman!” The dark presence demanded.

“Never” Babcia responded. before Stiles had anytime to act the Darkness covered babcia.

“Babcia!” Stiles screamed running towards her.

“Stiles, no! You’re our only chance!” Babcia claimed before becoming a status like the rest.

The Dark presence went after Stiles. But then a door connecting to the street opened letting the sun come into the room. The Dark presence moaned in pain and disappeared.

“Come on!” Someone shouted to Stiles. The Warlock got out of the cinema to discover that the one who had helped him was Theo Raeken. Stiles felt a rush of anger inside and pushed Theo against the wall. The Werewolf looked shocked by Stiles’s display of strength.

“What are you doing here? Who was that! What have he done to my babcia!?” Stiles questioned pressing Theo more and more into the wall.

The Werewolf was clearly stronger than Stiles, Theo was letting Stiles get out his frustration on him. Once he had enough he turned the tables, grabbing Stiles and exchanging their positions so stiles was the one pressed to the wall.

“I’m sorry, okay? Gosh I don’t even know why I am helping you… why do you _smell_ you feaking good?” Theo shouted.

“Why are you helping that thing?” Stiles asked.

“He told me he could make me an Alpha. It’s all I ever wanted so I could have a real pack. I didn’t really know he was going to hurt people” Theo explained.

Stiles snorted angrily. “Hell you didn’t”

Theo looked at Stiles with a defiant glance. “Yeah, you’e right, I didn’t care who would get hurt. But apparently you’re the exception to that rule” Theo claimed.

“What’s that supposed to mean” Stiles complained. Theo huffed but Stiles could swear that he saw a light blush in his cheeks.

“Whatever” Stiles said before walking away from the Werewolf.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going!” Theo went after Stiles.

“I’m going to undo the spell to get my babcia back and help the rest of the citizens” Stiles said.

“Oh no. You’re coming with me, I can keep you safe” Theo proclaimed.

“The thing wanted the Merlin Talisman. I need the ingredients to make the potion, to activate it” Stiles said.

“Do you even know how to use magic? You need training, It’s not something that just comes” Theo argued.

“My babcia always said if you real wished it would come true. Besides I don’t have another option, babcia said that I was his only chance. Neither you nor the Dark thing are going to stop me” Stiles said firmly.

“I’m not going to let you” Theo grabbed Stiles. But his hand suddenly burned so he had to let go of the Warlock.

“It seems as if my magic is working just fine” Stiles smirked.

“You’re going to get yourself killed” Theo hissed.

“Why do you care?” Stiles insisted.

“I don’t know! I just do!” Theo shouted frustrated. “I-I don’t…you’re special. I don’t know why” Theo muttered. Stiles knew that he wasn’t lying.

“Help me. I don’t know how to get these ingredients” Stiles suggested. Stiles looked into Theo’s eyes. The tension, the shiver was still there. Something pulling them towards the other. Theo huffed. Stiles smiled. Theo was going to help him. Whatever this connection between them was… It worked. “The first thing is a Werewolf hair so I…” Stiles said reaching out to take Theo’s hair but the Werewolf stopped him.

“What kind of Werewolf?” Theo asked.

Stiles looked at the paper her grandmother gave him. “Alpha Werewolf” Stiles read.

Theo huffed. “Mine won’t work”

“Where can we find an Alpha?” Stiles questioned

“You can’t fight an Alpha. It’s even out of league” Theo claimed.

“I need the hair Theo” Stiles insisted.

Theo exhaled. “I think I know an Alpha who would be willing to help... not me, but maybe you can persuade him” Theo said.

“We don’t know who to trust, they could be affected by the darkness” Stiles alleged.

“We will know. If they are nice to me, they are affected by it. If they attack, we're safe” Theo claimed.

“You have many friends, don’t you?” Stiles teased. Theo sent him an angry glare.

The Alpha Theo knew, was Scott McCall. He was a true Alpha and one of the protectors of Halloweentown.

“Why does he hate you?” Stiles asked.

“I tried to kill him to steal his powers” Theo responded nonchalant.

“Great, my partner is a murderer” Stiles snorted.

“Partner, huh?” Theo smirked seductively. Stiles felt the heat in his cheeks again. Damn Theo for being so incredibly attractive. Before being able to respond, Theo shielded Stiles with his body.

“What are you doing here Theo?” A kid that came out of nowhere asked.

“I need to speak with Scott, Liam” Theo said.

“If you don’t leave now, the rest of the pack will come to kick you out” Liam growled.

“Wait, wait! I really need to speak to your Alpha” Stiles begged. Liam saw Stiles getting near him and grabbed Stiles’s arm, warning him not to come closer. Theo _lost it_. Stiles saw Theo shift his face, fangs came out of his mouth and claws from his hands. He growled at Liam and threw himself at him. They started to fight. “Stop! Please!” Stiles shouted.

Hearing the commotion more Werwolves came from the woods. “Theo stop!” Stiles shouted again. The Werewolf stopped.

“Liam, that’s enough!” A young Werewolf ordered, glowing his red eyes. The Alpha.

“What were you thinking!?” Stiles schooled Theo.

“He touched you...” Theo muttered.

“Theo leave, or you’ll regret it” The Alpha declared.

“I’m the one looking for you” Stiles said looking at the boy. The rest of the Werewolves positioned themselves behind their Alpha.

“What do you want” The Alpha inquired.

“Scott, right?” Stiles said. “I don’t know if you have noticed strange things happening lately in Halloweentown. There's some dark sorcerer casting a spell on the Town. He is cursing some of the citizens” Stiles explained. Scott was looking at him with a serious expression. “He has my babcia... my grandmother. I need to undo the spell” Stiles said.

“I am no Warlock” Scott declared.

“I know. I am. But I need hair of an Alpha to do the spell” Stiles claimed.

“You’re seriously expecting him to give you his hair just like that?” A hot blonde boy chuckled.

“Jackson” Scott hissed.

“Lydia told us about that. About something happened to the people...” A brunette with short hair and predatory eyes said.

“Maybe Lydia can help...” A tall boy with curly hair suggested.

Scott seemed to think about his options. “Okay, come and meet a friend of mine. She’ll know if you’re lying” Scott offered. “Theo you’re not coming”

“Like hell. I’m not leaving his side!” Theo growled. The Alpha glowed his eyes threatening, Theo glowed his.

“Stop! Please he is with me. He, he is helping me, really” Stiles said.

“Fine” Scott conceded.

“Stop acting like a crazy person!” Stiles whispered to Theo.

“I need to protect you!” Theo whispered back.

“I don’t need your protection!” Stiles hissed.

“I don’t care!” Theo groaned.

This Lydia girl was a Banshee, and she had premonitions sometimes.

“You’re not a fully Warlock. You’re part human” Lydia said shocking the rest of the Wolves.

“My father is human” Stiles agreed.

“You lived there, in the mortal world” Lydia said. Stiles didn’t know how she was getting this information of himself. Stiles nodded. “But your bloodline is strong, you’re meant to do great things” Lydia caressed Stiles face, looking at him as if he was an sculpture to be admired. Theo growled softly. Stiles turned around sending the Werewolf an angry face. “You’re gonna have to be patient with him. It’s his wolf that’s taking over, he is gonna be possessive with you, but he will protect you with his life” Lydia declared leaving Stiles speechless. Theo was avoiding his glare.

“Will you help me?” Stiles asked.

“The darkness is spreading. It may be our only chance” Lydia claimed.

“Here” Scott said offering Stiles a lock of his hair.

“Thank you” Stiles said.

“What more do you need?” The brunette, Malia, asked.

“I need the fang of a vampire, sweat from a ghost and a scale from a mermaid” Stiles read.

“I can get the scale from the mermaid” Lydia assured.

“And we can get the vampire fang. They love to pick up fights with werewolves” Scott said.

“We can get the ghost’s sweat” Theo claimed.

“An hour, and we met at the Pumpkin in front of the City Hall” Lydia stated.

The group disappeared to compete their tasks.

“How are we going to get the sweat of a ghost! Do ghosts even sweat!? You chose the hardest one!” Stiles complained.

“I think I know a place where we can get it, okay? Trust me!” Theo said. Theo took Stiles to a gym.

“A gym?! Do you use gyms?” Stiles asked amazed

“Of course we do! I go to this one, can’t you tell?” Theo smirked. Stiles rolled his eyes, but yeah, he had noticed how good Theo looked. “I have seen ghosts sometimes. They love the saunas” Theo explained.

Theo was right, they did find a ghost in the Spa & Wellness part of the gym. “How are we going to get it’s sweat?” Stiles asked.

Theo looked at him with a are you serious expression. “By force obviously” Theo responded. Theo pushed the ghost to the sauna and locked the door.

“You’re going to kill him!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Stiles. The thing is already dead!” Theo rolled his eyes.

“It’s going to scape, can they pass trough walls?” Stiles asked.

“Not if they have salt around it” Theo pointed at the salt line in front of the sauna. “We just need to wait a few minutes”

Ten minutes later Stiles and Theo both got out of the gym with the sweat they needed for the potion. They met with the McCall Pack at the Pumpkin square as they planned. They all had the ingredients needed.

“How did you managed to steal this from a mermaid?” Stiles asked at the Banshee.

“Danny is one of my best friends. He is a mermaid, and luckily he was not affected by the spell. He did not ask questions” Lydia responded.

“And the Vampire’a fang” Scott gave it to Stiles.

“We need to get to your house to make the potion” Theo said. A loud growl was heard and the Pack turned around.

“You better give me that” A Werewolf, an Alpha followed by four other wolves said.

“Deucalion” Scott said.

“The little Warlock comes with me” Deucalion proclaimed pointing at Stiles.

“Try and get him” Theo shifted again showing his claws and fangs.

“Theodore, what I disappointment. You can still mend what you’ve done. He can still give you the Alpha spark you’ve always wanted” Deucalion offered.

Theo looked at Deucalion with a stern face. _Was he going to betray him?_. “Nah, I found something better than an Alpha spark. I think I’ll stay in this team” Theo took Stiles’s hand and squeezed it. Stiles liked how warm Theo’s hand was. It made Stiles have a warm feeling on the inside too.

Deucalion roared and all the Werewolves prepared themselves for battle. Then an arrow flew between the packs landing at the centre.

“The Hunters!” Someone shouted.

“Argent” Deucalion growled.

A teenage girl with dark hair and pale skin accompanied with a forty something year old man appeared next to the McCall Pack.

“Allison” Scott smiled. The Hunter girl smiled back.

Another roar sounded from the right side of the square. Four more Werewolves. One was ball with dark hair, he looked powerful, probably the Alpha. A black tall kid, a blonde she-golf with a predatory face and a pedir brunette who looked everything but amused.

“I called them. I though we might need the help” Malia said, prepared to fight.

“Derek” Argent said.

“Chris” Derek, the dark haired wolf said back. “Take the Warlock out of here, we need him to prepare the potion” The Alpha Werewolf said.

Theo nodded, grabbed Stiles and ran.

“You can't win this! The darkness is spreading fast!” Deucalion shouted from behind.

“How are we going to get to the Gajos Manor?” Stiles questioned running after Theo.

Theo stopped in front of a car. Before Stiles has the chance to ask what he was doing, Theo broke the car window.

“Of course we are stealing a car” Stiles snorted.

“Do you prefer that Halloweentown ends under total darkness?” Theo asked.

“Nope, you drive” Stiles conceded. “I’ve always been a troublemaker, but I’m pretty sure that my Dad would punish me for the rest of my life for this” Stiles commented.

“Is he... is he a powerful Warlock?” Theo asked while driving. Stiles thought he heard some apprehension in his voice.

“No, he is human. But he is a Sheriff” Stiles responded. Theo gulped. “Thinking about meeting my Dad?” Stiles chuckled.

“Maybe someday” Theo said.

The pair arrived to the Gajos Manor. It was a Witch’s House so it was protected under a spell that prevented undesired people to enter. Stiles was surprised that Theo was able to come inside. The Mansion must have felt that he was working with the good guys this time.

Stiles prepared the potion. Filled the Merlin Talisman with it and recited the spell his grandmother did. But nothing happened.

“No, no, no, this can’t be happening. Come one, come on” Stiles begged the Talisman.

“Maybe you said it wrong?” Theo suggested.

“I can’t do it. What was I thinking! I’ve just discovered that I’m a Warlock, I have no idea how to do a spell, I didn’t even know that I had magic powers until today! I can’t do it” Stiles lamented.

“You can’t just give up! What happened to the If you want it, you got it!” Theo argued.

“I don’t know how to do it Theo!” Stiles respected fighting the tears.

But the Werewolf surprised him. Theo grabbed Stiles by the neck and pushed their lips together in a, uncharacteristic sweet for him, _kiss_. Stiles felt his boy lighten with power. Electricity, butterflies. Stiles could only hear his heartbeat beating nonstop. _Or was it Theo’s?_ The Werewolf separated from him slowly. Stiles missed his body heat. “Try again” Theo whispered. Stiles did, feeling confident and powerful. The Talisman glowed. Both boys laughed happily. “Come on, let’s save your grandmother and the rest of this dreadful town” Theo grinned.

Stiles knew he had to put the Talisman inside the Pumpking at the City Hall square. From there the Talisman’s power could reach every part of Halloweentown. When the pair arrived the was a battle there. Not only the Werewolves but other creatures had joined too, in both sides.

“If you go int there, the dark thing can capture you before you have the chance to use the Talisman” Theo claimed.

“What do we do?” Stiles questioned.

“Give me your cloak” Theo ordered. The cloak his babcia gave him.

“They’ll attack you” Stiles said. He couldn’t lose Theo.

“I can take it” Theo claimed.

Theo put on the cloak and entered the square. In a second the square turned black and lighting came from the sky. The Dark presence appeared in front of everyone.

“You boy! You think you can win me?” The dark presence laughed an evil laugh. “I’ll destroy you”

Stiles was carefully walking to the Pumpkin avoiding attention. The Dark presence was going after Theo. The rest of the citizens stood almost paralysed. When Stiles was almost at the Pumpkin he heard a loud scream. _Theo_. He had been captured.

“Give me the Talisman and I’ll let the Werewolf go” The dark thing said.

Stiles couldn’t lose Theo. _He couldn’t_. Without realising what he was doing, Stiles pointed the Talisman at the Dark thing and shot a powerful attack at him. The Dark thing let go of Theo who fell immobile to the ground. The Dark presence groaned in pain revealing himself.

“The Mayor!” Someone shouted. Hisses and surprised screams could be heard. So it was Valack all along.

“You can’t defeat me boy, I’m stronger than you!” Valack shouted. He sent a fireball to Stiles. He dodged it but it was close.

Stiles felt a hand pulling him up. “You can do this. We are here!” Scott.

“You can canalise the magic that’s inside us” Lydia urged.

Stiles took Scott’s hand. Their allies held hand too. Stiles saw the Hale Pack, The Argents. He could feel the Power growing inside him. He could do this. The Merlin’s Talisman glowed stronger. Valack trew another attack at him, but this time the Talisman swallow it. Stiles recited a spell. He didn’t even know how he knew it. A powerful light came out of the Talisman directed to Valack. The Mayor didn’t had a chance to elude it. The light burned him. He died groaning in pain.

Screams of joy erupted in Halloweentown. They won. Stiles packed the Talisman inside the Pumpkin and the effects of the dark curse reverted.

 _Theo_.

Stiles remembered his partner. He ran to the boys body who was still on the ground.

“Theo... Theo! No, no!” Stiles del next to Theo’s body, touching his body to get a reaction. “Theo come back...” Stiles whispered caressing the Werewolf’a cheek.

“You’re not getting rid of me this easily” Theo hissed in pain, opening his eyes.

Stiles laughed happily and kissed the Werwolf. Theo made a surprised but happy noise and kissed back.

“Well, well... I leave for a few hours and you got yourself a boyfriend, Mischief” A voice said from Stiles’s back.

“Babcia!” Stiles exclaimed hugging his grandmother. The Witch laughed happily.

“You did it, Mischief, I knew you could do it!” Babcia said proudly.

“You got a very powerful grandson, Angie. You should not leave him unsupervised” Chris Argent smiled.

“Oh the portal!” Babcia said.

It’s still open. But you have less than an hour to cross to the mortal world” Derek Hale added.

“You’re leaving?” Theo asked. There was sadness in his face. It broke Stiles’s heart.

“I-I’m...” Stiles muttered. “My dad. I can’t do that to him, I left without saying goodbye. Come with me” Stiles urged.

Theo’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh sweety he can’t do that... the full moons in the mortal world are stronger than the ones here. He’ll lose control” Babcia claimed.

 _No_.

“But we can help him with that... right? We can use magic to help him with his control...” Stiles squeezed hard Theo’s hand.

“It won’t work” Derek Hale said.

Stiles looked at the ground. There has to be something he could do.

“Stiles, look at me” Theo ordered. Stiles didn’t move. Theo turned his face so their eyes could meet. “I’ll be here” Theo declared.

“What?” Stiles asked. His eyes were filling with tears.

“I’ll be here waiting for you. You’re my _One_. You come back next Halloween, okay?” Theo huffed a laugh. His eyes were also teary.

Stiles nodded before kissing Theo. It didn’t matter that they were surrounded with people, he kissed him deep. The Warlock didn’t understand the bond that connected them, but he felt something he knew he was not going to feel for anyone else again.

“I’m going to cross with you” Babcia said. “You need someone to teach you, you’ve lost many years of training. But I’m sure you’ll be a fast learner” Babcia winked.

Stiles and Babcia prepared themselves to cross the portal. Stiles said goodbye to all the friends he made. Looking at Theo again, the Werewolf nodded with a smile and Stiles crossed the portal.

“Aren’t you lucky? You found your One” The blonde Werewolf, Erica, said.

“You’re going to need a Pack. The loneliness will drive you crazy” Scott argued.

“I don’t want to be part of your Pack” Theo huffed. But the Werewolves could hear that it was a lie.

In the mortal world Stiles arrived home. His father noticed that had disappeared.

“Stiles! Thank god you’re here! I was so afraid that you...” Noah said.

“Crossed the portal to Halloweentown?” Stiles added. His father looked at him with a serious expression. “You did wrong hinding from me my heritage. I know you did it to protect me, because you love me. I love you too. But I’m going to train to use my powers, and you’re going to accept it” Stiles said firmly.

“You have raised a strong kid, Noah, you should be very proud” Babcia said entering the house.

The Sheriff looked at his son. “I am proud” He claimed. Stiles hugged his father. “You are staying babcia?”

“If you have me” Babcia smiled.

“I’ll prepare the guest room” Noah nodded.

“Oh, we’ll have to tell you about Stiles’s day in Halloweentown. He met a vey nice Werewolf...” Babcia said.

“A Werewolf!?” Noah shouted.

“Babcia, no!” Stiles groaned. The Witch laughed.

A year later on the night of Halloween, Stiles and Babcia were ready to take the bus to Halloweentown.

“Stiles don’t be so nervous. You’re training is going well! You’ll do great” Babcia claimed. Stiles and Babcia had convinced his father to let him stay this mortal year in Halloweentown, so Stiles could advance in his Witchcraft studies.

“I’m not worried about that...” Stiles muttered.

Babcia smirked. “He’ll be waiting at the square”

“And if not? It was more than a year for him, right? Maybe he moved on. Maybe the bond I thought we had it’s not as strong” Stiles said worriedly.

“He’ll be there” babcia assured.

The bus arrived to Halloweentown and babcia was right. Theo was waiting in front of the Giant Pumpkin. Stiles exited the bus in a hurry to meet his Werewolf. Theo greeted him with a kiss. Deep, passionate, that said I’ve missed you so much. Stiles missed him too.

"Hello there little Warlock" Theo grinned.

“Mate” Stiles whispered. Theo looked at him with surprise. “I’ve learnt a thing or two about Werewolves” Stiles smirked. Theo grinned and pressed their lips together again.

Stiles was home. He was half human and half Warlock. He had two homes.

**Author's Note:**

> Babcia means Grabdmother in Polish.
> 
> I hope you liked it! I folled the plato from the first Halloweentown movie, but I added some things so the characters from Teen Wolf could make an apperance.
> 
> This is my longest one chapter fin. It was hard to do, but I couldn't stop writing haha
> 
> If you liked it as always, kurdos and comunes are very appreciated.


End file.
